The invention relates to the use of a viscoelastic material such as sodium chondroitin sulfate that is dried into any of several shapes, for the purposes of:
1. Providing a vehicle for the insertion of an intraocular lens into either the anterior or posterior chamber of a human eye following cataract extraction.
2. Collapsing the loops of an anterior chamber or posterior chamber intraocular lens immediately prior to surgical implantation to facilitate insertion of the lens into the anterior chamber or through the iris into the posterior chamber without the undue manipulation required by the use of these lenses currently.
3. Releasing the loops of posterior chamber lenses, after insertion, slowly and uniformly, by the dissolution of the viscoelastic material, allowing the lens to assume its normal shape upon expansion, and requiring minimum surgical manipulation for centration and placement.
4. Protecting the corneal endothelium, and other sensitive ocular tissues, from damage caused by touching of the lens to these tissues during the surgical procedure, or by surgical instruments used during the surgical procedure.
The invention also relates to the processes for obtaining and manufacturing such a product, and the method of packaging the product, which is unique in that:
1. The dried viscoelastic material, henceforth called a "wafer", is packaged together with the intraocular lens in an unloaded position.
2. Upon opening of the sterility barrier by the surgical personnel, the wafer holder loads the lens into the wafer without direct touching of the wafer or the lens by any foreign object, and without undue stress being applied to the lens.